My Life is Messed Up
by birthdaychat
Summary: In a total of ONE day I defeat a giant, find out I'm a demi-god, get a call from the Madrigals, and get sent off to a Greek camp but that's not all; it gets worse when you add love into the equation. Seriously... my life is messed up. Rated T to be safe. HIATUS
1. I'm a what?

**My Life is Messed Up**

**.**

Summary: In a total of ONE day I defeat a giant, find out I'm a demi-god, get a call from the Madrigals, and get sent off to a Greek camp but that's not all; it gets worse when you add love into the equation. Seriously... my life is messed up. Rated T to be safe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One:**

_Percy: _**  
><strong>

Percy was bored, extremely bored as usual since he was in school. It was the last day of Grade 10 and all he wanted to do was get out of school so he could get ready to go to Camp, but his biology teacher, Mr. Smith, had other plans. They had to team up with another class and look at amoebas through a microscope. _Amoebas_ of all things! Percy thought. They were the most boring of all things, all they ever did was float around and well be… boring. He sighed again, today just seemed never to end. Annabeth had alerted him that there was a giant on the loose near Seagreen high, about 14 feet tall and he just wanted to be out and about, doing something, anything, to look for it. It had been a long time since he had used Riptide and he was growing restless.

"Since giants usually like weapons that contain fire, it'll probably alert everyone by setting the fire alarm off," Percy remembered Annabeth saying to him.

Well, thought Percy, might as well get on with it as the other class filed in.

* * *

><p><em>Amy: <em>

They were filing in to join up with another class to study amoebas through a microscope. Sure amoebas were boring, Amy thought, but at least she would breeze through it since she found this assignment a piece of cake. It did help that she had done this a few times before.

"What are you thinking about," her best-friend Lia asked her. "A _boy_?" She said teasingly (and hopefully).

"As if," Amy laughed. She and Lia had become best-friends on the first day they met at school. Lia and Amy were both new students and they had become partners for English class and then they were partners for everything.

Lia had beautiful blonde curls and soulful yet mischievous blue eyes. She always understood and was really funny most of the time with her pranks. Amy had gorgeous reddish-gold hair that was wavy and curly at the bottom and had piercing jade green eyes.

"I hope we're partners," Amy said. Lia smiled and nodded, hoping Amy was her partner too because Amy was her Best friend and… she needed help with assignment. She didn't get it, it was so confusing!

* * *

><p><em>Percy: <em>

As soon as the class filed in, Mr. Smith handed everyone a slip that said the name of their partner on it. As soon as Percy got his slip, he turned it over and read the name on the back. AMY CAHILL.

He didn't know who she was. He got up and asked a girl with wavy reddish-gold hair and jade green eyes if she knew who Amy Cahill was.

She smiled and said "I'm Amy Cahill."

"Oh," was all he could think to say. Amy just smiled at her friend, a girl with curly blond hair, and sat beside Percy on the table. They got their microscope and slid the slide in, beginning to start their assignment.

* * *

><p><em>Amy:<em>

I sat beside the guy named Percy on the table to start our assignment. He had messy black hair and deep sea green eyes. I slid the microscope towards me saying I would go first. I barely had to look; I already knew what we were supposed to do. I said the name of the amoeba and passed it to Percy. He seemed surprised but took the microscope. He had to look harder but he got it pretty fast too. We were the first group to finish so we had to wait for everyone else to finish before we could leave.

I saw Lia sending me desperate help signals to which I laughed at behind my hand. Her response was sticking her tongue out at me. She was so much like Dan sometimes, it scared me.

* * *

><p><em>Percy: <em>

That Amy girl was sure fast at looking through the microscope. If she was a demi-god, her mother would definitely be Athena. I don't know why I do that; meet someone knew and see what god would most likely be parent. It was sort of fun though.

Since we were the first group to finish, we had to wait for the other groups to finish.

"So…," I said, I couldn't really think of anything better, that's how sad I am, "Interested in anything?" OK, it was decided; I sucked at small talk.

Amy looked surprised that I'd talked to her but she answered "Well…. I like history and I like to read." Definitely Athena, "You?" She asked.

"Um…nothing really," I said, thinking, _well besides fighting monsters and going on quests_.. She grinned and was about to say something when the fire bell rang.

The first thought that registered in my head was Giant! The giant was here, now was my chance! I jumped up and pulling Riptide out of my pocket, I ran towards the other exit at the side of the room that went into another hallway.

That is I _tried_ to, but Amy caught my arm and shouted "Are you crazy? The exit's the other way!" I tried to let go but she had a steely grip. I had no choice, I couldn't lose this opportunity to kill that giant; I had to pull her with me. I pulled her through the door and ran towards a deserted classroom. I had to stop and think; I couldn't just endanger her life like that. She was just a regular mortal; she would die if the giant got to her.

All the time she was screaming at me that I was crazy and I would kill both of us. I couldn't blame her. What would you do if someone you barely knew started pulling you the wrong way during a fire alarm? I guess my first impression was not a good one.

We stopped and panted. We had run all the way to the other side of the school. "What's wrong with you? Amy screamed at me. I gulped. I couldn't just tell her but did I really have a choice? I couldn't let her go, we were too close to the monster, whom Riptide was already starting to feel, and he would probably go after Amy since she had no defenses on her. I had to take her with me but I couldn't just drag her in there and not tell her anything.

I made my decision. I gulped again. This was going to be hard. "Amy," I said nervously, "We don't have enough time right now for me to explain but right now we have to go find a monster in this school, a 14 feet tall giant to be exact. I know it sounds crazy but I promise I'll explain after everything."

Amy opened her mouth as if to say I'm crazy, but there must have been something in my eyes because she closed her eyes and nodded. Her eyes still looked skeptical though. I sighed in relief and we started to go through the hall again. We checked in every room but we still couldn't find the monster. The fire bell was still ringing but there were no fire-men yet. Yet.

Amy was starting to look impatient and I got desperate because I didn't want her to think I was crazy; I just knew the giant was here. Finally we entered the computer room and right there was a_15_ foot tall giant rummaging around the shelves. It was probably hungry, even better. This was not going to be nice; Giants had a reputation for being brutal and unpredictable.

Amy screamed when she saw the giant and gave us right away. I didn't blame her but I still wished she could have kept quiet. The giant turned around, it's huge, scarred burly face scowling at us. Great, I thought. I get to fight a 15 foot tall giant with a sword with no backup. The giant ran towards me with a gigantic wooden club and swung. I ducked and rolled towards his left. Amy was looking left to right, wondering what to do. I was about to shout to her to get away, but the giant ran at me again. I slashed at him with my sword and was about to duck but I slipped on some water spilled on the floor (the irony of that kills me, though in my defense I was worrying about Amy and I was out of practice) and fell.

My sword fell to the ground and slid towards Amy. The giant saw his chance and was about to swing when I saw a sword stick through his belly. He let out an anguished cry and disincarnated. Right behind where he once was, was Amy. She was panting, her wavy-curly hair hanging over the side of her face and my sword, Riptide, in her hand. Amy Cahill, a girl who had never fought a monster in her life, had killed a 15 foot tall giant.

"What did I just do? Amy said. Her legs were shaking and she slid towards the ground, visibly paling.

I got up and trying to hide my surprise said "That was awesome." She feebly grinned and I gave a grin right back. "Thanks," she said "But, what was that? How did I kill it? What's going on? I groaned inwardly. I was dreading this moment, but looking at Amy's confused, desperate face, and how could I not tell her? "First of all, we need to get out of here and find my buddy Grover."

She shook her head and said "I can't, my brother, Dan, will be worried about me. I have to meet him after school."

I sighed, "Can't you just say you're with a friend?"

She shook her head. I groaned what now? Should I tell both her and her brother?

I still hadn't figured out an answer when my best friend Grover came running in with his usual limp.

"Dude did you kill the-" He shut up when he saw Amy. "I mean... where's the fire?" His acting was so bad that I groaned at him while Amy giggled. He blushed slightly.

"She knows about the giant Grover," his eyes widened," She killed the giant." His eyes widened even further.

"What? How? She's not a-" He cut off sniffing the air and looking closely at Amy. She took a step back, he took a step forward.

"She's a Demi-god." Grover announced suddenly. My eyes widened, she was a Demi-god? That might explain why she killed the giant so fast as if it were natural.

Amy eyebrows furrowed together, "What's a Demi-god?"

_Oh boy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: AHH! I'm sorry for so many P.O.V. changes! I'll do my best not to do that again!

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?


	2. Meeting Dan

**My Life is Messed Up**

**.**

Summary: In a total of ONE day I defeat a giant, find out I'm a demi-god, get a call from the Madrigals, and get sent off to a Greek camp but that's not all; it gets worse when you add love into the equation. Seriously... my life is messed up. Rated T to be safe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Two:**

_Percy: _

I sighed, I really did not want to explain the whole demi-god thing, but what else could I do? Annabeth and Chiron weren't here, leaving Grover and I to handle this, and we weren't exactly the most patient, or understanding people to explain the whole "you're descended from a god" thing.

I ran my hand through my hair before coming to a decision, since her younger brother would most likely be a demi-god too, we would go with Amy to meet him, and explain there.

I turned to Amy, "This could take a while to explain, and you're brother's most likely a demi-god too. Why don't we explain it to you both when you go meet him? Would that be alright?"

She nodded, somewhat reluctantly, "Uh...I guess that would be fine, sure." She seemed surprisingly accepting, for most new demi-gods refused to accpet this and would take days for us to convince them. It made me wonder if she had gone through something vaguely as surprising as this.

_Nah. _

Grover grinned, "Awesome, let's go." And with that he pivoted about and started off with his usual limp towards the exit of the school. Amy and I hurried to catch up to him, and quickly fell in step.

Once we stepped outside, I noticed something strange. No one was there, the whole place was deserted, besides for a few teachers milling about. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Probably home," Amy reasoned, "It was the last class anyway, no point in going back to school, " she grinned suddeny, "which means school is over!"

Grover fake cheered, and I wondered how he could be so excited when he had done this for years. I grinned though, excited for another year at camp.

First though, we had to head with Amy to find her younger brother Dan. I was surprised at how Amy had lasted this far, most demi-gods were sniffed out by monsters by Grade 7, and Grade 10 had just ended. Her and her younger brother definently had one big stroke of luck. It was strange though, something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Finally we reached his school, one for Junior High only, and saw a young boy, light brown hair and eyes that mirrored Amy's own, running up to meet us. He was about as tall as Amy, though shorter than both Grover and I.

"Hey Amy, "he panted, "Who are these dudes?" He glanced at us suspiciously, and I was surprised at how much older he looked when serious. He looked like someone who had been through a lot of things.

"Dan, "greeted Amy, "these guys are Percy and Grover, kids from my grade. They came because, well you're not going to believe me, but they say we're demi-gods, "she paused here, hesitant, "I fought a giant today." She seemed embarrased and I could understand why, same thing had happened to me.

Dan stared at Amy and burst out laughing, "Ames, did you honestly think I would believe that? That prank sucked!" I stared at him, surprised that when he laughed he seemed so care free and younger, someone a boy his age should act like.

Amy frowned, "It's not a prank, Dan, "she insisted, "This is real."

She stared at Dan and something passed between them before Dan reluctantly turned to us, "And you guys think we're _demi-gods_? Aren't those half-human, half-god people?"

"Yeah, " I nodded, "and I know it's hard to believe but they're real. Uh, Grover here is a satyr, half-human, half-goat."

Grover grinned, and pulled up his pant legs proudly, earning a gasp from Dan. He grined smugly, "I smelt Amy right away as being a demi-god, and, "he sniffed Dan, much to sad person's discomfort, "I can smell it on you too."

He grinned broadly but Dan frowned, "I stil don't understand much of this."

"You won't right away, "I agreed, "but after some time you'll come to accept it. Grover and I are here to explain some things to you."

Grover looked around, "Any place we could talk in private?"

Amy nodded, "Our house is close by, we can talk there."

"Great, "I said, "Let's get started."

Grover and I fell behind as Amy and Dan took the lead, talking quietly amongst them-selves. Trying to be polite and as not to overhear them Grover and I struck up a conversation as well.

_Amy: _

"They seem nice, "I whispered to him.

"Yeah, but how do we know if we can trust the, "Dan muttered, frowning at the ground. I sighed sadly, what had happened to the old Dan? My loveable, dweeb of a brother? The clue hunt had changed him so much, making him act older and cautious than any 13 about to be 14 year old boy should be.

"Listen,"I told him, "Why don't we hear them out? I fought a _giant_ today Dan, and that itself just doesn't make sense. They can explain that, and, "I paused, "the clue hunt taught us that they're a lot of things we don't know about, and we shouldn't get surprised so easily."

Dan sighed in defeat, "Fine, but we're not telling them about the clue hunt or the vespers or anything."

"Agreed."

We stopped talking then, just staring ahead, lost in our own thoughts. I stole a glance at Dan, frowning and staring ahead in a serious manner.

Where had my little brother gone?

_Percy: _

We reached their house pretty soon, and Grover and I barely managed to keep our mouths closed. They lived in a freaking mansion! It was the biggest house I had ever seen with an enormous driveway, and security that would have made any son of Hephaestus proud.

Amy smiled at us kindly, Dan frowning, and ushered us in. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside, with beautiful furnishing and decorations. I felt small standing there, and Grover, who loved the outdoors, was awe-struck.

We walked inside , taking our shoes off, into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Amy asked us, but I stepped on Grover's foot before he could reply. Knowing this satyr, he would say pop cans and aluminum foil, and I wanted to avoid that confusion, for now at least.

"No thanks, we're fine, "I smiled. Dan stood off in a corner, trying to control his frown, succeeding half-way. I wondered what had happened to make him so wary to trust us. What had happened to a guy that young?

Shaking if off I sat down with everybody else in the kitchen table, and Amy turned to us, "OK, so I get the feeling you have a lot to tell, so why don't you start at the beginning, the _very_ beginning.

I nodded, "Sure, but it could take a while."

She grinned, "We've got the time."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: AHH! Sorry this chapter is so late and shorter than the first chapter! I'll do my best to make the third chapter longer! Thanks for reading! :D

I'm going to try to put more priority on this since this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction ever :D However I have a lot of speech stuff to do since I have a HUGE (nationals) competition coming really soon and I want to do my best on that so updates could still be slow. :(

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?


	3. A Discussion and a Monster

**My Life is Messed Up**

**.**

Summary: In a total of ONE day I defeat a giant, find out I'm a demi-god, get a call from the Madrigals, and get sent off to a Greek camp but that's not all; it gets worse when you add love into the equation. Seriously... my life is messed up. Rated T to be safe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Three:**

_Percy: _

"OK, before I start I want to make something clear. No questions," I stated firmly, "Got that? It would take too long with interruptions, and I want you guys to get this as quickly as possible."

They both nodded, and I sighed. I hated the entire explaining thing, it really was more of Annabeth's thing, but this had to be done. Grover didn't say anything, just morosely focusing on a pop can, no doubt, fighting the urge to throw it in his mouth, and eat it. Sigh.

Focusing back on the situation at hand, I turned toward the Cahil siblings, and launched straight into the explanation.

"I'm assuming you know the history of Greek mythology, how the gods' usually got together with humans, and produced offspring. Those off-spring were called demi-gods, half human, half god. For example Perseus, the demi-god I'm named after, was the son Zues, and a human woman called Danaê." I paused to see if they were still with me, and seeing that they were, continued on.

"As time went on more and more demi-god's were produced, and eventually a camp formed. Called "Camp Half-Blood", it was a camp specifically designed for demi-gods, a safe-haven where _most_ monster's couldn't get them."

"What do you mean by monsters?" Dan interrupted, ignoring Amy who tried to hush him. He looked less wary, and a little more 13-year-old boy.

I frowned, "What happened to no interruptions?" I shrugged it off anyway, smiling slightly, "Monsters are basically demons. The creatures that demi-gods have to fight, they're evil, and love killing us. They can sniff you out easily, unless you prepare yourself, which is why Satyr's are there to help you."

Amy and Dan both adopted confused expressions, and I hurried to explain.

"Satyr's are half-human, half-goat, like Grover, and are sent to protect demi-gods. We usually know a demi-god, before they know themselves." That sounded wrong, and I pulled my hair, frustrated, why was it always so hard to explain these types of things? Rhetorical question, I knew why, but Annabeth had always made it look so easy.

"It's OK," I looked up to see Amy smiling at me, "I think we're starting to get it, aren't we Dan?"

He shrugged, back to being suspicious, but sighed when Amy glared lightly at him, "Yeah, yeah...I'm starting to get it."

"Anyway, that's the gist of it," I finished lamely, "Most demi-gods are found out when they're in Grade 7, when monsters start realizing their powers. Satyr's usually bring them to Camp Half-Blood where they spend the summer adjusting everything. From there they can either be full-time campers, spend the entire year at Camp Half-Blood, or only come in the summer."

"There's also one more thing," Grover decided to speak up now, "Usually there are no demi-gods from the Big Three. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, they're children were too powerful, and caused too much trouble so they decided to make a pact, no more children for them."

"Why do you say _usually_?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

I grinned, "God's aren't perfect, as ironic as that seems, and Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon _did _have kids. Zeus had Thalia, now part of Artemis's hunters, Hades had Nico...and Bianca, now part of the Underworld," I paused momentarily, before pushing forward, "and Poseidon had _me_. "

Silence, well almost, Grover had finally given in to his internal torment, and was happily munching away on the pop can, receiving odd looks from both Amy and Dan. However, their attention was diverted towards me when they heard the last words that came out of my mouth.

"You're a son of Poseidon?" Dan questioned me dubiously, "Prove it."

I shrugged, used to the disbelief, and focused on the sink. Concentrating lightly I made water rush out of the sink, and directed it to pour itself gracefully into the glass.

Dan's mouth dropped open, while Amy's eyes widened. Grinning, I picked the glass up and gave it to Dan.

"Believe me now?"

He glared, but it was less hateful, "That was OK, I guess."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Don't mind Dan, he's a dweeb sometimes. That was very cool." She smiled sincerely.

Unused to such conviction I gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Thanks, but I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions, so, uh, feel free to ask."

Grover, finally finished eating his snack, nodded along as well, but was too busy already trying to find another aluminum can to focus properly. I resisted the urge to smack him on the head, mentally groaning at my best friends actions.

There was a pause as both Amy and Dan digested the information, mulling about it, and trying to actually accept the concept. Dan looked more suspicious, but Amy looked like she reluctantly believed what was going on. It was probably easier for her to believe as she had fought a giant, while Dan had nothing to rely on other than the trust he had in his sister.

"So...what you're saying is...that we're the half-human, half-god, so one of our parents had to have cheated on the other." She deflated, and there was an awkward pause.

"Your parent could have met the God before." I tried to reassure her gently, not wanting Amy and Dan to think any differently about their parents. "I'm sure you could ask them-"

"Our parents are dead." Dan deadpanned.

I cringed, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine," Amy smiled, "You had no idea, so there's no need to apologize."

"Do you know which God is our parent?" Dan shifted uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to look too interested.

"Sorry bud," Grover smiled apologetically, "Even I can't tell you that. We have to wait until you're at Camp Half-Blood and your parent will send you a sign."

"You said most monsters don't sniff you out until you hit Grade 7, but I'm in Grade 10." Amy pointed out.

Grover and I both frowned, "We don't get that either, we'll have to ask Chiron once we reach Camp."

"Chiron?" Amy and Dan echoed simultaneously.

"He's the head of the camp, a centaur." Grover explained.

"Oh." Dan nodded, a ghost of a grin beginning to form on his face.

"What do you do in camp? Does it take the _entire _summer?" His face seemed to harden at the thought.

"Usually it does, and you get to learn really cool things like sword fighting, archery, and there's this gigantic game of Capture-the-Flag!" Grover smiled enthusiastically at Dan, but it came to no effect.

Amy nudged Dan gently, "That sounds like a lot of fun Grover." She exchanged a furtive glance with her brother,"Could you excuse us for a second?" Without waiting for a reply she pulled Dan, and they swiftly entered another room.

Bewildered, Grover turned to me. "Is there something about those two that strikes you a little odd Percy?"

"A little," I mumbled, staring at the door, "But before we do anything we should be a little more patient. See if anything happens."

_Dan: _

"We can't go Ames," I said firmly, "It's too dangerous."

She seemed to agree, but appeared wary, "But you heard what they said Dan, if we don't there's a chance of being attacked by monsters." Green eyes that mirrored my own flickered with worry.

"How do you know they're actually saying the truth?" I demanded, softening my tone when I saw her expression, "What if they're just loony?" I did a motion.

"I fought a _giant _today Dan." Her voice didn't waver, it was confident.

"That could have been some robot thing the Vespers sent out."

I could tell she didn't believe me. I sighed and tried a different tactic, "Even is this is all true, which I'm not saying it is, what are we going to do? The Vespers are still out there, we can't just abandon all that. And what about Nellie? We can't just leave her!"

None of this was making sense, and I didn't trust those two guys. After all we had been through how could Amy be so trusting? If the clue hunt had taught us anything at all it was that you couldn't trust appearances, you could barely trust anyone.

It was a hard world out there.

As if reading my thoughts Amy turned to me. "What happened to you Dan? Why are you so...so-"

"Realistic? Smart? Prepared?"

"Jaded," she finished softly, "You're not like yourself, you're changing. Dan, what happened." Her hand reached out to grab mine tightly, as if she thought I was drowning and she was going to pull me back up.

I grunted, feeling odd emotions stirring at Amy's words, "The clue hunt happened." I shook my hand away.

"But Dan-" She didn't get to finish as the doorbell rang. Our gazes locked, and we got up at the same time.

Nellie was home. She would know what to do. She would bring sense to Amy.

My pace quickened, and I swung the door open as soon as I reached it, eagerly expecting the face of Nellie, only to find something else. Something hairy, smelly, vile, and all together gross.

Something that Percy and Grover would call a monster.

Red eyes glowed at me, and with an inhuman screech, it leaped towards me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I'm a hypocrite. What happened to this becoming my priority? Also this stops right after _Into the Gauntlet_, so don't expect anything related to whatever happens after that. This is an AU, sooo...yeah. Thanks so much for being patient, I'm using this weekend to get back up on my feet, so hopefully updates for this story should be quicker (hopefully). Please if there are any mistakes in here feel free to tell me!

Hope you enjoyed! :)

...Thoughts?


	4. Not picking up

**My Life is Messed Up**

**.**

Summary: In a total of ONE day I defeat a giant, find out I'm a demi-god, get a call from the Madrigals, and get sent off to a Greek camp but that's not all; it gets worse when you add love into the equation. Seriously... my life is messed up. Rated T to be safe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four:**

_Amy: _

My whole world stopped. Because some hairy, disgusting animal was leaping towards my brother, no doubt aiming to kill him. I reacted before I could think, intent on saving one of the most important people in my world.

But I didn't save him. Percy did.

See, I ran (and I have no idea how I ran that fast, maybe something to do with being a demi-god?), and pushed Dan away, whirling around, facing the fact that the monster was probably going to hit me before I could defend myself, but all I saw in front of me was Percy, holding a _sword _(where did that come from?), and in front of him was just dust. Golden, floating dust, beautiful, in a sort of morbid way.

"P-P-Percy?" I stuttered, "H-how-"

"Eh, it's nothing. You get used to this sort of thing," he grinned at me softly. I smiled in spite of myself, before turning to see Dan. He was on the floor, eyes wide, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Dan?" I asked softly, "You alright?" I held out my hand, and he shakily grabbed it, hauling himself up.

"Well...I was _not _expecting that," he said, feebly grinning. I smiled, he always picked himself back up.

"Do you believe us now?" Grover asked, appearing beside Percy, "I hate to be a nagger."

Dan rolled his eyes, beginning to scowl, but after my nudge, smiled grudgingly, "Fine you guys were right. Sorry, OK? But what was that thing? _And_ I just realized this now, but you said that most monsters find demi-gods when they're in Grade Seven or so, right? Well I'm in Grade Seven, so I get that, but Amy's in Grade Ten now."

I had to smile at Dan's cleverness, and I turned to look at Percy and Grover. Grover seemed tired and annoyed, but Percy was chuckling.

"Let's head back to the kitchen," he suggested, "We'll talk there. Oh, and don't worry about the dust," he stopped a moment, glancing at it, "It'll disappear in a few minutes."

He grinned again, and walked on, the rest of us trailing behind him. I had to smile softly to myself; yes, I had just met him today, but I was starting to admire this guy. He seemed...different.

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen, I began to feel worried. Nellie still wasn't here yet, and that was unusual. If she couldn't come home at regular time, she always let us know. I checked my phone, but there were no new messages or missed calls.<p>

_I'll call her after Percy explains this_, I told myself firmly.

Percy lounged on the seat, and got semi-serious again.

"Alright, so for your first question Dan, that was a monster. What type of monster? That was Agrius, a bear monster." Seeing Dan's confused look he continued, "You'll get to know the types of monsters more closely and accurately as time goes on, either that, or someone else will know! Anyway," he sobered, "I don't understand why Amy hasn't met any monsters before today. That doesn't make sense to me, and we'll ask Chiron when we get to Camp Half-Blood."

Dan nodded, satisfied with the answer, but looked at me significantly. I shrugged, and stared at him.

_We'll go with them. After we talk to Nellie though, and see if it's OK. _

He frowned, but agreed. _Fine. _

Percy glanced at me weirdly, and I turned pink, half-shrugging, half-smiling. I really hope that didn't look weird. I have a feeling it did.

However, I turned around, excusing myself quietly, and pulled out my phone. "I'm just calling our guardian," I called out.

I dialed Nellie's number, feeling that familiar sense of anxiety and fear begin to take hold once again. I waited, and waited, but no one picked up. Frowning more severely I tried again, but the same thing happened. No answer.

Getting more worried now, I texted her, but received no reply. My eyes widened, and the fear began to grow. Nellie never went anywhere without her cell-phone, and it was always charged.

Hurrying back to the kitchen I pulled Dan aside. "Nellie's not picking up Dan! What do we do?"

His green eyes closed tightly, frustrated. "Why does life always suck?" He muttered to himself, before shaking his head and focusing, "Um, give me the phone." He took the phone from me, tried the same methods, and receiving no reply, sighed.

"Let's contact Uncle Fiske," I suggested, "Let's see if he knows what's going on."

Dan nodded, and dialed the number quickly, holding the phone to his ear. I waited impatiently, but nothing happened. Uncle Fiske didn't pick up, and Dan clenched the phone worriedly.

"What's going on?" he muttered.

"Everything OK there?"

Dan and I both flinched, spinning around to see both Percy and Grover at the doorway, staring at us. Dan glanced at me, and I spoke without thinking.

"We just hung up with out guardian. She say's it's fine." Dan glanced at me nonchalantly, but I could feel his tension. Why had I said that? I had no idea, pure instinct maybe?

"What'd you tell her?" Grover asked, "I doubt you told her all about the monsters and demi-gods."

I smiled, acting confident, "Ha, no I didn't. I told her that we'd be going to a summer camp."

"Doesn't she want to see you guys off?" Percy's stare was penetrating, and I felt completely obvious. "How did you guys manage this so easy?"

I didn't have an answer for that, but luckily Dan spoke for me. "She's pretty chill," he said, "And we've done this kind of thing before."

Grover raised an eyebrow, "You have?"

Dan's gaze was hard, "Yes, besides our au pair has complete faith in us. She's busy with a job untill 6 pm, and I doubt you guys want to wait that long."

Grover opened his mouth to answer, but Percy laid a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at Dan and I. "Sorry for that interrogation, we're just not used to things working so efficiently. That's great, we can move out now if you want."

"Um...could you give Dan and I a few moments to pack and get ready?" I asked tentatively, already backing away to the staircase.

"Sure." Percy replied, already settling back into the chair. "We'll wait for you down here."

"Great, thanks. C'mon Dan."

* * *

><p><em>Percy: <em>

Amy smiled at me, and jogged up the stairs with Dan following behind. She had a nice smile, I thought absent-mindedly before turning to Grover. He was sitting on the chair opposite from me, frowning.

"I don't like the way those two are acting," he muttered, "They may act like everything's fine, but I could smell fear and uncertainty on them when we were questioning them."

I nodded, great as they may be at acting, Grover and I were good at reading people and could sense that they were hiding something. Normally I didn't like going into people's business, and pushing them to tell me things, but in this case things were looking really fishy.

I sighed, and focused on something else. "You know anything about who their parent's might be, Grover?"

This only deepened Grover's scowl, "I can't tell," he muttered, "And that's weird, but, oh well, Chiron will know what to do, either that or Annabeth. Now, trying to move on to a more fun topic, do you know how we're going to get to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Um...a car?"

"Can you drive yet?"

"You can, right?"

"..."

"Fine, I'll drive."

"Yes! Now where are we going to get this car?"

I groaned, "I don't know. Grand theft auto?"

"I like the way you think Percy." Grover grinned, clapping his hands.

"You realize I was joking, right?"

Grover didn't bother to reply, waltzing out of the room, and I followed after him. Sincerely hoping he wouldn't break something, but to my dismay I heard a crash, and the sound of what seemed like glass shattering on the floor. My heart sank. So much for hoping.

Grover's head peeked out from the door way, "Um...Percy, you think there's any way we could pin this on a monster?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I. am. a. liar. Grr! Anyway Uncle Fiske isn't here alright? He just went away on madrigal business, so he isn't living with Amy and Dan. Also, I haven't read the 39 clues or Percy Jackson in a _really _long time, so I don't remember much stuff. Haha, sorry I'm sick now, so my writing might not be up to par.

Hope you enjoyed! :)

...Thoughts?


	5. Meeting Chiron

**My Life is Messed Up**

**.**

Summary: In a total of ONE day I defeat a giant, find out I'm a demi-god, get a call from the Madrigals, and get sent off to a Greek camp but that's not all; it gets worse when you add love into the equation. Seriously... my life is messed up. Rated T to be safe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Five:**

_Amy: _

I closed the door behind Dan and I when we reached my room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, worried. "Uncle Fiske and Nelli aren't answering their calls, I'm afraid something's gone terribly wrong."

Neither of us had to say to each other that we both thought it was the Vespers.

Dan sat down on my bed, thinking furiously. "Percy and Grover know something's up," he muttered furiously, "I don' trust either of them yet, so telling them is a huge no. But, I also don't want to attract suspicion."

"I think we should go with them," I said softly.

"What? No!" Dan's green eyes were narrowed, "You just said it yourself, Uncle Fiske and Nellie are in danger. How can we just leave them?"

"We're not going to leave them," I soothed, "We're going to quickly send messages to all the other Cahill's, and we'll bring special materials with us. But we have to go with Percy and Grover, you saw what happened today, and I can't take that risk again."

"We survived the clue hunt," he grumbled.

I smiled, "We did, but monsters are different, Dan. We know nothing about how to fight them, and I doubt a library or Google will help us with that. We need training, and Percy and Grover are the only ones we know who have that."

"I still don't like this."

I sighed, "You think I do? I'm terrified," I admitted, "but if the clue hunt's taught me anything it's that you just have to keep pushing forward."

Dan sighed, "Alright, let's do this." He stood up, "I'll contact Ian and Hamilton, after that they can contact everyone else."

I nodded, "I'll get the stuff we need," before jogging to the tech room.

"Meet up here in ten!" Dan called.

* * *

><p>At the tech room, I looked around quickly. <em>What should I take? <em>I couldn't take anything obvious, or huge since we had to be subtle around Percy and Grover. Finally, after a few minutes of intense searching, I settled on three items. _  
><em>

Two walk-talkies Dan and I could use to communicate with each other (or anyone else in the Cahill family), each having a different set of options with them, and a small, poison filled pen.

Not that I _want _to poison anyway, but you always need to be prepared. To be honest, the thought of killing someone makes me feel a tad queasy, but this was for emergencies, and couldn't kill in small doses.

It would just knock the person out.

Anyway, I headed back to my room, and pulled out my ever-so-reliable backpack, and began to stuff it with clothes, and the like. Now I know what you're thinking, why couldn't I bring more and larger stuff with me if I had a backpack? Well, most of the things were _very _noticeable as high-tech, expensive stuff, and I was paranoid about people getting nosy, and checking our things out. As well, I had no idea what to expect, and I preferred to travel light. Dan and I had both started training in martial arts, so we had that to back us up a bit, and the best way to defend yourself was with your brains. _  
><em>

I couldn't stop fretting however, and when Dan came (his own backpack on) I asked him if we should bring more stuff. He took a swift glance at what I had brought, and shook his head no.

"Nah, there should be some stuff at the camp Percy and Grover are taking us to anyway," he said, looking wary, however, "I told Ian and Hamilton everything, and they said they'd keep a lookout. C'mon, now, if we take any longer they're going to start getting suspicious."

I think they were already suspicious, but I kept silent, and walked down the stairs behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Percy: <em>

I sighed as I watch Grover clean up the broken vase, and decided to call Annabeth, before remembering she was already at camp_, sigh. _If Amy didn't have a car we could use, we would have to rent one or something. My mom and Paul had gone on a road-trip just the other day.

Fortunately we didn't have to wait long as Amy and Dan walked down the stairs, and when Dan spotted Grover cleaning the mess up sheepishly he grinned.

"Don't worry about it, that vase was ugly."

"Dan," Amy admonished, but I could see she was hiding back a smile, "It was a gift from our Great-Aunt Beatrice. Anyway," she turned to me, "How exactly are we going to get to Camp Half-Blood."

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "See that's the thing, we go by car. I know how to drive, but currently I'm missing a ride."

"That's fine," Amy smiled, "We have one in our garage."

"Sweet!" Grover jumped up, forgetting about the broken vase, "What are we waiting for then? The ride takes a couple of hours, at least."

Dan's semi-smile dropped, "A couple of hours?"

"Take this chance to read, you dweeb," Amy teased, already pulling a book out from her backpack.

Dan scowled good-naturedly, but picked up a book. It was about ninjas, I noticed, before following Amy to the garage.

* * *

><p>Their car was pretty chill, a sturdy, fancy-looking Jeep, and we all piled in. Grover and I were in the front, while Amy and Dan were in the back. I felt a pang of disappointment, as I was looking forward to talking with Amy, but I ignored it, and focused on the road.<p>

With that I began to drive.

* * *

><p>The ride to camp was actually quite dull, I had been worried about monsters attacking, but we were left alone. It took us a solid 3 hours to reach camp, and by that time everyone was beginning to feel tired, and sore. It must have been around 7:00 at night right now.<p>

Parking (yes, randomly on the grass) a good distance or so away from camp, I jumped out from the car. "We're here," I called out, and saw them all stumble out, rubbing their eyes.

Amy walked slowly towards me, yawning, "Really? This still seems really surreal."

"You'll get used to it," I promised, and motioned towards the hill. "You're in for something amazing."

Dan walked past us, "I'm hungry."

I grinned, "You'll get food too, I swear."

We all walked up the hill, Amy and Dan looking aprehensive, when I saw Chiron at the gate. How he always knows these things, I'll never understand.

"Percy," he boomed, "It's great to see you again!"

"You too!" I grinned, and waved.

Dan and Amy had stopped, however, gawking at Chiron. It was natural, seeing as how you don't see a centaur everyday.

"And who are these fine demi-gods," he asked, smiling at them gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Chiron, head of camp, and I would like to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Woah," Dan breathed, "This is so awesome."

Grover chuckled, and walked over to stand besides Chiron, "Theres ton's more to see kid."

Amy walked forward, "My name is Amy, and this is my younger brother Dan. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Chiron smiled, and turned around, "We have things to discuss, please follow me."

I looked at Amy, and gave her an encouraging smile. "Go on," I nudged her, "Chiron's awesome, you'll feel right at home."

"We generally don't see centaurs at home," Dan said, "But this is way cooler than a ninja!"

Grinning, he bounded forward, and I decided I liked him better when he acted like an actual 13-year old.

Amy started after him, but turned towards me first, "I'll see you soon?" she asked hopefully.

I saluted her, "Definitely."

She looked relieved, and followed Dan.

Grover stepped besides me, "So, what now?"

"Let's meet Annabeth, she'll want to know what's up." I started to walk towards the Athena cabin, but I noticed Grover wasn't walking with me. When he saw me looking at him, he grinned sheepishly.

"You want to get some food first?"

Silence, then "Why not?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I know, I know, not terribly exciting, but at least they're at camp now! ^_^ Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I'm an awful person D: And I say this every time, which makes me a liar. Still, though, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts! Haha, have a good day everyone!

Hope you enjoyed! :)

...Thoughts?


End file.
